


Strong Medicine

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Where The Heart Wanders [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-24 23:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4938400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Morgana wakes up.<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt:</b> 180. Snuggle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strong Medicine

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Strong Medicine  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Elyan/Adara*, Merlin/Morgana, Arthur/Gwen  
**Character/s:**  
**Summary:** Morgana wakes up.  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 863  
**Prompt:** 180\. Snuggle  
**Author's Notes:** *Adara Ingle is an original character from “The Sorcerers Spell” universe. I brought her back for Elyan.  
Where The Heart Wanders #11

**Strong Medicine**

Elyan sat snuggled up on the sofa with his new fiancé. He watched as Adara stared at the ring on her hand with a dreamy smile.

“What are you thinking about?” Elyan brushed back a strand of her long dark hair from her face.

Adara looked up at him with love in her hazel eyes. “I'm thinking about our grandchildren.”

“Wait! You aren't ...? Elyan bit his lip not daring to continue. He would be over the moon if she was having their baby.

“No!” Adara laughed. Suddenly she was very serious. “Elyan, did you tell your sister about me?”

“Yes. She can't wait to meet you.” Elyan leaned down and gave her full red lips a peck. “Should I make some tea?”

“Not yet. I want to stay right here like this with you for a little while longer.” Adara snuggled back into his chest.

“Thinking about our grandchildren?” Elyan kissed her forehead.

“Mm hum.” Adara held out her hand to stare at her ring some more.

At the hospital, Merlin stood in Morgana's room looking at her chart. He was frowning at the list of injuries. He was worried for her but mostly he was amazed she had survived it all..

Morgana had certainly been through a trauma. Broken bones, deep bruises internal bleeding, and what looked like marks from a whip were on the page along with a dislocated shoulder and a possible stab wound. It was a wonder that she was still alive.

Merlin looked at the monitor as it made a noise. It looked like she may be waking up. He turned to Morgana just in time to see her eyes flutter open.

“Merlin?” Morgan whispered. “How...?”

“How did you get here?” Merlin sat on the stool by the bed. “That's what the police want to know. Do you remember anything?”

Morgana shook her head. Her eyes went wide with fear. “I don't remember.”

“What's the last thing you _do_ remember?” Merlin took Morgana's hand and gave it a squeeze.

“I was arguing with my father. He told me to leave his house and never come back.” Morgana started to cry. “Merlin, did he do this to me?”

“No. Morgana, that was months ago. You're sure there is nothing else you remember?” Merlin was trying to be gentle with her but he wanted to know what had happened as much as the police.

“No. I don't. He walked in on us. We were snuggled up by the fire and he walked in and made you leave.” Morgana started to sob. “Why can't I remember?”

“Morgana settle down or you'll tear your sutures. You've been in surgery most of the night.” Merlin stood up and went over to the medicine drip. “I'm going to give you a little more pain medication so you can sleep.”

“Merlin.” Morgana pulled on his doctor's coat. “Stay with me.”

“I will but I need to send Arthur a text. I need to tell him you woke up.” Merlin sat back down and took her hand again. He kissed her palm. “I'll wait until you fall back to sleep.”

“Merlin I love ... “ Morgana's eyes fluttered closed. She drifted off to sleep.

“I love you too.” Merlin sighed and checked the monitors. When he was satisfied she was stable. He pulled out his phone to text Arthur.

Gwen was just getting off her shift when she spotted Arthur sitting on the stone bench outside of the entrance to the A&E.

“Arthur, what are you doing out here?” Gwen asked him as she walked up.

Arthur looked up at her in the early morning light. She was like an angel. He realized she said something to him a moment later. “What? I'm sorry.”

“Why are you out here and not sitting with Morgana?” Gwen sat down beside him.

“Merlin is with here. He sent me a text a few minutes ago. He says that she doesn't remember what happened to her. He's going to sit with her for a while to keep an eye on her.” Arthur leaned forward and put his head in his hands.

“Come home with me and I'll make some breakfast for us.” Gwen slipped her arm around his. “Unless you have somewhere to be.”

“No. I have no where I would rather be. I can't go back to my father’s right now I'm still too angry at him. I want to throttle him.” Arthur rubbed his face and groaned. “He's such an arse.”

“I remember.” Gwen smiled. She pulled him to his feet. “Come on. A good strong cup of tea will calm you down.”

“You always knew just what to do. Thank you Guinevere.” Arthur leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“I'm a nurse. I know all the best remedies.” Gwen chuckled as they walked to her car.

“You always make me feel better.” Arthur smiled. “Merlin wants Morgana to himself for now. So I will leave her to him.”

“That’s the best thing. She needs him now.” Gwen unlocked her car and handed Arthur the keys. “You know the way.”

Arthur smiled and got behind the wheel. The day was getting better already.


End file.
